Gorillaz una vacasiones inesperadas
by Kevin Cassiel935
Summary: Hola como estan espero esten muy bien esta es la temporada 2 espero les valla a gustar mucho y que me apollen en los comentarios pues nomles cuesta nada Yo me despido chao nenes
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEM MEJOR QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA TEMPOADA 2 JE**

 **AHORA SABRAN QUE PASO CON 2-D Y TODO ESO JEJE BUENO ¡ADIOS!**

 **2-D tira su ultimo cigarrillo diciendo**

 **2-D:adios,noodle,cyborg noodle las amo mas que anda en este mundo**

 **2-D decidido a acabar con su vida se estaba dejando caer lentamente asia adelmte pero de repente alguien lo tomo**

 **De los hombroa lansandolo asia el techo**

 **2-D:¿¡Que te pasa!?**

 **¿?:esi no solusionaras tus problemas**

 **2-D:tu no sabes que es lo que tenfo**

 **¿?:no,no lo sempero creeme que suicidarse es de cobardes**

 **2-D:¿por que dices eso?**

 **¿?:las personas que prefieren terminar con su vida son cobardes por que solo piensan en ellos mismos**

 **2-D:yo lo iva a hacer para proteger a mis ser-**

 **¿?:eso es a lo que me refiero no te inporta tu vida solo piemsas en ti,en la satisfaccion de salvar a alguien**

 **Pero al acabar con tu vida solo les causas dolor a las personas que querias proteger**

 **2-D:pero estan mejor sin mi...**

 **¿?:aaay por dios te ayudare en lo que pueda mi nombre es antony**

 **2-D:esta bien...**

 **Antony:dime tu problema tengo un conosimiento extremadamente grande sobre todo lo que hay en este mundo**

 **2-D le explicp su problema con la locura**

 **Antony:puff eso es algo psicologico amigo toma esto**

 **Antony le da unas patillas**

 **Antony:con estas pastillas dejaras de ver y oir cosas deves tomarlas cada 10 hpras ycuando se acabe el frasco**

 **Volveras a la normalidad**

 **2-D:muchas gracias**

 **Antony:bueno tengo que irme toma este es mi numero telefonico llamame para volvernos a ver**

 **2-D:si muchas gracias**

 **Antony se marcha**

 **2-D vio el paisaje y recordo sus noodle's XD**

 **2-D pensaba:devo de volver an de estar preocupadas por mi o mejor les llamo y les explico que regresare en 1 mes**

 **Si eso are para cuando vuelta estare bien**

 **2-D:se dirijio asia un telefono publico pero vio que que avia un bolante de se busca y se percato de que era el**

 **2-D marco rapiamente a los kong studios pero antes que nada iva a jugarles una broma muy pesada**

 **Noodle:¿hola? Dice con vos llorosa**

 **2-D:emmm llamo por el bolante que vi e visto a ese chico dice asiendo mas gruesa su vos**

 **Noodle:¿¡EN DONDE,CUANDO Y A QUE HORAS!?**

 **2-D:lo e visto... pero flotando en un rio...**

 **2-D escucha como cae el telefonon y como agonisaba noodle de fondo**

 **2-D se sintio muy mal y fue lo mas rapido que pudo anlos kong studios**

 **2-D al cabp de 60 minutos llego a los kong studios y toco la puerta**

 **Toc toc toc toc toc**

 **Toco muy rapido y con fuerza**

 **Sale noodle con los ojos muy rojos y caminando muy extraño (estaba ebria y estaba llorando)**

 **Noodle:¿quien ehep quien es?**

 **2-D:soy yo... 2-D ...**

 **Noodle:abrio rapidamente la puerta y lo abraso con mucha fuerza**

 **2-D pensaba demonios se me olvido... teniamque volver dentro de un mes (bueno es lo que yo pense se me olvido XD)**

 **Noodle:pasa amor pasa**

 **2-D entro al los,kong studios y se sento con noodle sobre todo lo que paso...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES VALLA A GUSTAR MUCHO LO ARIA MAS LAHO PERO TENGO QUE SUBIR EL DIARIO DE JACK PUFF BUENO CHAO NENES**


	2. ¡¡AVISO!

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN NO ESCRIBIRE ESTA HISTORIA POR UN LARGO TIEMPO...**

 **PUES YA NO TENGO IDEAS Y PUES YA NO ME LLAMA LA ATENSION SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA...**

 **QUIERO PRIMERO QUE NADA TERMINAR LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE EL DIARIO DE JACK Y DEAPUES EMPIEZO**

 **CON ESTA YA NO TENFO IDEAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA Y LA VERDAD PUES EN LO QUE TERMINO EL DIARIO DE JACK**

 **ARE UN SUPER ESPESIAL COMO CAPITULO 2 SERA SUUUPER LARGO PERO LO DIVIDIRE EN 2 PARTES OMSI NO PUES**

 **SIMPLEMENTE LO ARE LARGO PERO NO TANTO PIR QUE LA VERDAD ESCRIBIRE DIARIO PERO NO SUBIRE NADA**

 **POR UN BUEN RATO ... BUENO ADIOS**


	3. EPISODIO 2 ¿solucion?

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN E REGRESADO NENES Y NENAS SI DEJE DE ESCRIBIR FUE POR QUE ME QUEDE SINIDEAS Y SIN INSPIRASION PERO E REGRESADO ASI QUE DISFRUTENBLO DEJEN SU REVIW QUE NO LES CUESTA MAS QUE UNOS MINUTOS DE SUS BILONEWS DE MINUTOS QUE LES SOBRAN BUENO ADIOS ESPERO ELS GUSTE**

 **noodle estaba impactada por lo que 2-D le avia dicho**

 **2-D:nme tengo que ir durante un mes asi que cudiate y esperame que esto no sera nada comparado con nuestro amor**

 **noodle solo aseintio con la cabeza**

 **2-D:adios...te amo 2-D se dio la vuelta y salio de los kong studios ...**

 **15 dias despues...**

 **2-D:uff ya falta la midat de tiempo para volver a verlas estoy tan felis**

 **locura:jajja tu nunca seras felis imbesil nunca te desaras de mi por que no estoy en tu cabeza jajaj idiota**

 **2-D:cierra la boca dejame empaz de repente sono una alarma**

 **2-D:es hora de mi pastilla**

 **2-D tomo su medisina y la vos se callo ..**

 **2-D de repente recordo a anthony**

 **2-D:voy a llamarle ...**

 ***beep* *beep *beep***

 **anthony:¿hola?**

 **2-D:hola soy -**

 **anthony:se quien eres ¿ya estas mejor?**

 **2-Dsigue igual y asta peor.,...**

 **anthony:mierda espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando si dentro de 15 dias no se quita..**

 **lñlamame ...**

 **2D:ok**

 **15 aburridos dias despues**

 **2-D:mierda...esto sigue ...aun no puedo volver**

 ***riing *ring***

 **2-D:¿hola?**

 **anthony:ya estas mejor ¿verdad?**

 **2-D:no...**

 **anthony puff voy para aya**

 **2-D:para ad-**

 **cuelga**

 **15 minutos despues anthony entra a la habitasion de 2-D**

 **anthony:aver tranquilo creo que lño que tienes es un demonio adentro de ti...**

 **2-D:eso es lo que el me dice pero pensaba que era mentira ...**

 **anthony:te a dicho su nombre?**

 **2-D:solo me a dicho que se llama jack ... (ok aqui are una mini junta de series #espoilers de el diario de jack)**

 **anthony est abien.. ¡PASA!**

 **entra un sacerdote co nun libro y dice**

 **¿?:PUER SEDERE DEORSUM (sientate muchacho)**

 **2-D no podia controlar su cuerpo el se sento en un a silla**

 **anthony:tranquilo todo saldra bien amigo...**

 **de repente el padre saco unas cadenas y amarro a 2-D..**

 **Et quid possum adiuvare vos habetis sed diversimode cooperandi dijo el sacerdote**

 **(te ayudare en lo que pueda pero tienes que cooperar) (es latin)**

 **anthony le traducia todo a 2-D**

 **anthony:el solo sabe latin el no sabe español**

 **el sacerdote saco un libro y comenzo a decir**

 **¿?:et salis redit inferis daemon per corpus (demonio sal de este cuerpo de dios y regresa a el infierno)**

 **2-D perdio la consiensia y su cuerpo se puso de u ncolor gris en sus cuencas donde deverian de ir sus ojos un aluz roja se encendio**

 **jack:jajaja cres que sera tan facil idiota jaja si tan solo supieras quien soy yde donde vengoi yo se todo y ahora se lo pasare a este cuerpo para que el evite todo lo que pasara en el futuro solo quero ayudar pero tambien quiero un poco de diversion**

 **sacerdote:Quid tibi nomen est? (cual es tu nombre)**

 **jack:mi nombre es jack ya se lo avia dicho a este embesil si no me dejan ayudar presensiaran el final de su espesie**

 **sacerdote:et auxiliatus sum tibi vis? (entonces quieres ayudarnos)**

 **jack:si... vengo de un futuro apocaliptico yo fui un sobreviviente y pase por muchas cosas asi que deves de ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo parea salvarlos**

 **sacerdote:Antonius operam damus vobis videtur? (tu que dices anthony le damo sun a oportunidad)**

 **anthony:si...**

 **jack les explico todo lo que paso y el queria asesinar a el causante de todo**

 **jack:sacerdote nos vcemos en la proxima dejare que este inbesl me controle a su voluntad asi que deven irse ya o se la pasaran mal ...**

 **(solo los que siguen mi optra historia comprenderan lo que pasa y si no la as leido pues leela)**

 **sacerdote:sin autem bene causa tui emittam infierdo unde exivisti (esta bien pero si ese no es tu verdadero motivo te mandare la infierdo de donde saliste)**

 **jack:yo no sali del infierno pero bueno ahora largtense y dejenlo amarrado**

 **el sacerdote y anthony se retiraron del lugar**

 **jack:uff menos mal ya me estaba rtando ese idiota bueno a cumplir mi objetivo**

 **jack entro a la mente de 2-D y dijo**

 **jack:este es mi verdadero objetivo amigo mio ...**

 **jack le explico todo a 2-D**

 **2-D:esta bien te ayudare...**

 **jack le explico a 2-D el como utilisar su poder**

 **2-Dok entendido y ahora ¿en donde lo encontramos**

 **jack:yo se donde se encuentra su laboratorio donde en este momento esta creando lo que causo todo esto asi que ahora vamos a asesinarlo**

 **jack le dio su poder a 2-D**

 **2-D rompio las cadenas y se dirijia al laboratorio de ese hombre**

 **mientras tanto en los kong studios**

 **noodle:2-D no a regresado ya son las 5 PM ..**

 **ciborg noodle:tranquila el llegara en la noche terminemos de hacer el pastel para su regreso**

 **russel:agg ya estaba emocionado de volver a ver a mi amigo**

 **murdoc:¡JA! pormi que ese idiota no vuelva pero sin el como tendremos dinero y fama y mujeres jejeje**

 **noodle golpe a murdoc en el rostro mientras decia**

 **noodle:no digas estupideces murdoc largate ya**

 **muroc:ops mejor me largo a un bar adios perdedores**

 **de vuelta con 2-D**

 **2-D estaba afuera de el laboratori y dijo**

 **2-Des hora de terminar con esto...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY PERDONEN SI A SIDO ALGO CORTO PARA EL REGRESO PERO YA NO PUEDO ESCREIBIR MAS MAÑANA ESCRIBIRE UN EPISODIO DE EL DIARIO DE AJCK Y DE MI OTRA HISTORIA CUAL EL NOMBNREYA E OLVIDADO BUENO YO ME RETIRO ADIOOOS**


End file.
